


Is My Picture Still Hanging in Your Locker?

by OkayKaylyn



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Past Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 08:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8705077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OkayKaylyn/pseuds/OkayKaylyn
Summary: Mickey remembers that day well, it was the first, the only, time someone had bought him something.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during 3x2. Title from the song Going Away to College by Blink 182. It's been almost two years since I've written Ian x Mickey and almost a year and half since I've written anything, please forgive me if it's a bit awkward.

"I have to stop at my locker really quick, before we get out of here." Ian informs Mickey, the two of them walking side by side along the empty school corridor. It had only been an hour since seeing each other for the first time in months, but they had begun to fall into an old rhythm.

"Yeah whatever." Mickey responds, rubbing his thumb against his bottom lip. "I don't need you to play knight in shining fucking armor or whatever," Mickey bumps his shoulder against Ian's and continues "I coulda gotten the money from that kid before who-the-fuck ever showed up." He sounds angry, but Ian knows it's just a front. He wouldn't still be walking with him if he was really pissed.

"Of course you could of," Ian rolls his eyes as he stops in front of his locker. "Next time I'll just let you get caught. Fuck do I care?" he mutters as he unlocks his locker. Mickey had just gotten out of juvie and they were already fighting, they were off to a great start.

Mickey's tempted to sneer back "Yeah, the fuck _do_ you care?" but something in Ian's locker catches his eye.

It's a picture Ian took a few months back. Mandy is in front of the camera making pouty lips with a hand in her hair. It's back when she still hand colorful highlights in her hair and wore too-short skirts, despite the fact that it was below freezing outside. Mickey is in the background of the picture, looking the same as always with his black hair, blue eyes, and dirty clothes. He's lying on the couch, flipping the camera off with one hand, while the other one is buried in a bag of chips.

Ian and Mandy had just gotten back from the store, the actual grocery store, not just the Kash-and-Grab. Mickey thought it was ridiculous, how they were acting all domestic, going grocery shopping together and shit. Mandy had told Ian to wait "with my jerk-face brother" while she got ready for their _date_. Ian had plopped himself down on the couch like he belonged there, his cold leg pressed against Mickey's warm one. It had reminded Mickey of one of their many times in the freezer.

Just before Mandy was finished getting ready, Ian grabbed a bag of chips from one of the bags at his feet and offered it to Mickey, "in case you haven't eaten today."

Mickey was thankful that Mandy interrupted them then. Ian jumped off the couch when Mandy came back into the room, told her how "beautiful" she looked, and pulled a disposable camera from one of the grocery bags. Ian had told Mandy and Mickey to smile, which neither of them did, and tossed the camera to Mandy, asking her to give him a copy of that picture when she got them developed. 

Mickey remembers that day well, it was the first, _the only_ , time someone had bought him something.

"The fuck is that doing in there?" Mickey asks, gesturing to the picture without looking at it again. 

"Can't a guy have a picture of his girlfriend in his locker?" Ian asks back, pulling a book out of his locker and shutting it with a bang. He leans against the locker with a raised eyebrow at Mickey, waiting for his answer. 

"Mandy's your girlfriend?" Mickey scoffs, walking away from Ian's locker. He pointedly doesn't look back to make sure Ian is following.

Ian's footsteps fall into line with Mickey's as he catches up, "Has been for two years, yeah."

"Funny," Mickey deadpans, "I've never known Mandy to date someone who doesn't put out." He doesn't know why he's keeping this conversation going, maybe because it's been too long since he's heard Ian's voice. Maybe because he really wants to hear Ian say out loud what Mickey's too afraid to even think.

"Who says I don't." Ian jokes, leaning closer to Mickey as they walk. Mickey doesn't respond and is rewarded with Ian looking shyly at his shoes and mumbling "It's a nice picture of the two of you, okay?"

Mickey laughs out loud at that, remembering the too-heavy eyeliner on Mandy, and the stained undershirt on him.

But he gives Ian a playful shove anyway, waits for Ian to look at him, and gives him a rare smile. "Whatever, Gallagher."


End file.
